Michael & Sabrina
by GeneralHospitalFan101
Summary: Everything is going good for Sabrina and Michael but one thing will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in January before Michael gave Avery back to Sonny.**

* * *

Sabrina and Michael were sitting on the couch in the living room with AJ sleeping in Sabrina's arms.

Sabrina looks down at a peaceful sleeping AJ, "She's really beautiful when she sleeping, and always. But especially when she's sleeping."

Michael smiled at AJ, "Yeah, it's when she's awake that you have to watch out."

Sabrina laughed, "Michael!"

Michael shrugged, "What? You know it's true. You know how much I love AJ, but she can really be a handful sometimes."

Michael leaned in and placed a kiss on Sabrina's forehead.

Sabrina got up and put AJ in her playpen. Sabrina rested her head on Michael's shoulder and Michael rested his head on Sabrina's.

Tracy walked in, "I see you and the nanny are still fraternizing."

Sabrina picked her head up and rolled her eyes, "Always nice to see you too Tracy."

Tracy poured herself a drink and went back upstairs.

Sabrina sighed deeply as Tracy left and put her head back on Michael's shoulder.

The doorbell rang and AJ started crying. Sabrina got up before Michael could, "I got her. You get the door." Sabrina reached into the playpen and picked up AJ.

She started bouncing her, "Hey, it's okay." After a few more bounces, AJ stopped crying and rested her head on Sabrina's shoulder. Within a few seconds, AJ was back asleep.

Sabrina looked out the side door. Michael walked back into the living room with a bewildered look on his face.

When Sabrina heard Michael's footsteps, she turned around. Sabrina saw the look on Michael's face, "What's wrong? What happened?" Michael said, "I've been served."

Sabrina laid AJ down on the couch. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows, "With…?" Michael sighed and held up papers, "Sonny is suing me for custody of my sister."

Sabrina went around the couch and stood in front of Michael, "What? I don't understand. I thought that Sonny dropped his suit." Michael sighed, "I guess he changed his mind." Sabrina looked at the papers, "Well, I guess the good news is your mom convinced your dad to drop Ric as an attorney. So, who's representing him?" Michael looked at the papers, "Diane." Sabrina half-laughed/half-scoffed, "Based on what I've heard, she's a real shark. She and Alexis are the best attorneys in town."

Sabrina walked over to Edward's desk, picked up the phone, and handed it to Michael. "Call Alexis." Michael sighed and took the phone from Sabrina and she went over to the couch, picked up AJ, and left the room to take her upstairs while Michael called Alexis.

Sabrina came back down and saw Michael still on the phone with Alexis out on the terrace. Sabrina poured a drink for Michael knowing that he needs it. Michael walked back into the living room still on the phone with Alexis "Yes. I understand. Thank you. Bye." Michael walked up to Sabrina. He dropped down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Please review. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina looked at Michael all bugged-eyed, "What? Michael. What are you doing?"

Michael looked at the ground and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Michael got up and sat down on the couch. Sabrina sat in the chair.

Sabrina interlocked her fingers and looked at Michael, "What's going on? Where did this come from?" Michael just sat there not saying anything.

Sabrina got up and sat on the other side of the couch, "What happened during your call to Alexis?"

Michael sighed, "She said that my best chance to keep AJ is to be married." Sabrina half-smiled, "And that's why you proposed."

Michael grimaced, "I, I just love AJ so much I couldn't imagine not having her."

Sabrina inched closer toward Michael. "I-I just thought that us being married was my best chance to be able to keep her."

Sabrina swallowed, "So, you just wanted to marry be to be able to keep AJ?"

Michael shook his head slightly, "It's not like you're just some stranger off the street. We know each other. We have a good time together."

Sabrina sighed, "Michael, we're, we're just getting to know each other."

Michael took one of Sabrina's hands into his own, "Look, Sabrina. I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I already know that you are an amazing person. You're kind, funny, smart. You are great with AJ."

Michael paused for a moment, "You're right. This is a little crazy. We, we haven't even know each other a year."

Sabrina closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Michael continued, "I will just have Alexis figure out another way for me to keep AJ."

Sabrina whispered again, "Yes."

Michael once again continued, "It won't be easy, but I will have Alexis do whatever it takes to make sure Sonny doesn't get to have AJ."

Sabrina grabbed Michael's hands and put them in her own, "Michael! Yes."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "'Yes' what?"

Sabrina half-smiled and laughed softly to herself, "Yes, Michael. Yes, I will marry you."

Michael looked at Sabrina in shock, "What?" he whispered softly.

Sabrina looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back at Michael, "This is completely insane, but yes. Let's get married and do whatever it takes to keep AJ here."

Michael once again looked at Sabrina in shock, "You're serious?!"

Sabrina smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Michael got up off the couch, pulled Sabrina up with him, and pulled her into a tight hug. Michael held Sabrina out with his hands at her shoulders, "We're actually doing this? We're actually getting married." Sabrina smiled, "Yes. If you'll have me."

Michael smiled, "Me? I think that you are the one who needs to consider. Are you sure that you want to be a part of this crazy family?"

Sabrina looked around before saying, "Despite how loud the Quartermaines can be, and they can be **_really_** loud sometimes."

Sabrina laughed quietly to herself for a moment before continuing, "This is a good, stable place for AJ to grow up."

Sabrina took Michael's hands and interlocked them in-between them, "So, how soon should we do this? I mean the sooner we do, the sooner we can get Sonny's custody suit thrown out."

Michael separated his hands from Sabrina, turned around looked at the photo on the mantel of Edward. He turned back toward Sabrina, "I have another idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows at Michael, "What? I thought that Alexis said that us being married, proving that we can provide a stable and loving home for AJ is our best shot at keeping custody."

Michael sat down on the couch and Sabrina followed suit.

After a moment Michael said, "The only reason that Kiki and Morgan aren't in jail right now is because I dropped the charges so Sonny would give me AJ back. If I reinstate the charges, Kiki and the precious son Morgan will go to prison for drugging me."

Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'll call Dante."

Sabrina pulled the phone from Michael, "I don't really know if that's the best idea."

Michael looked at Sabrina begrudgingly, "Sabrina. Morgan and Kiki drugged me and could have killed AJ."

Sabrina said, "Michael. I, I get that. I do. But, I also understand why Morgan and Kiki did what they did."

Michael looked at Sabrina like he didn't even know her, "What?! You are the one who proved that they drugged me and that AJ never should have been taken from my custody. They—they should be in prison for switching out my allergy meds with a roofie."

Sabrina sighed deeply, "Look, I'm not saying that what Morgan and Kiki did was right, but I understand why they did what they did. Michael, after Gabriel died, I was in a really bad way. After talking to Carlos, we both thought that Ava put Rafe up to causing my accident. And because I was so devastated over losing my son, I tried to get back at Ava by drugging her. Trying to cause her to go into pre-mature labor and causing her baby to die."

Michael took one of Sabrina's hands, "That was different. Your baby died and you wanted justice for your son. AJ didn't die. Plus, she isn't Morgan and Kiki's child."

Sabrina sighed, "But to them, it was like a death. You didn't let them see AJ. To them, it was like she was gone. Look, Michael, Kiki and Morgan understand what they did was wrong. I don't think that you need to send them to prison. They get it. I think that being free and not being able to be in AJ's life is a way worse punishment then going to Pentonville."

Sabrina paused for a moment, "I am so lucky not to be in prison or Shadybrook right now. Michael, please. Just let them go. Let it go."

Michael stayed silent for a moment, "Okay. Okay. You're right. I won't call Dante and reinstate the charges."

Sabrina chuckled quietly to herself, "What's that saying? 'Happy Wife, Happy Life'?"

Michael smiled, "You're not my wife. _**Yet**_."

Sabrina glanced at her empty left ring finger and stiffened her body, "Well, let's fix that. Let's get married as soon as we can."

* * *

 **I will post the next chapter soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina sighed as she looked in the full-length mirror in her wedding dress.

Felix came up behind her, "You look beautiful."

Sabrina looked at Felix through the mirror, "Thanks."

Sabrina picked up her dress and turned around. She smiled at Felix.

Sabrina sat down at the vanity and started to do her makeup.

Felix watched Sabrina for a moment, "It's not too late. You can still back out."

Sabrina turned around in her chair, "What?"

Felix bent down so he and Sabrina were eye-to-eye. "Girl, I love you. And I know you. This is not how you want to get married. You want someone who loves you unconditionally and you love them. You're only marrying Michael so he can keep custody of his sister. Which, I heard around the hospital that he only got her because of Dr. Quartermaine's boyfriend."

Sabrina sighed, "Look, I am happy. For the first time in, I-I can't even remember how long. Can't you just be happy for me?"

Felix sighed deeply and then smiled, "Okay. If you are truly happy and you are sure that this is what you want. I've got your back. 100%."

Sabrina chuckled lightly and stood up, "Thank you, Felix. I love you." Felix wrapped his arms around Sabrina, "I love you too, girl."

* * *

Sabrina began to walk down aisle toward Michael.

Felix was standing where Sabrina would be in a minute and Ned behind Michael serving as best man.

When Sabrina made it to the head of the aisle, she smiled and whispered, "Hi." to Michael.

Michael mouthed, "You look gorgeous." Sabrina blushed slightly.

Sabrina and Michael joined hands.

Lucy said, "We are gathered here today to join Sabrina Santiago and Michael Quartermaine in holy matrimony."

Sabrina and Michael smiled at each other.

Lucy said, "Is there anyone here who has any reason to object to this union? Speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Everyone looked around and Patrick stood up and sat down quickly hoping that no one noticed.

Lucy paused for a moment and continued, "O-okay good. Now, Michael and Sabrina have chosen to write their own vows."

Michael sighed deeply, "Sabrina, you came into my life at an absolutely crazy time. Everyone that I thought cared about me was lying to me about one of the most important things in my life. You, you were like a breath of fresh air. At the time that I needed it the most. So, I am forever grateful to you."

Sabrina began, "Michael, when we met, it was an equally crazy time for me too. I was still drowning in pain from Gabriel's death. I-I thought that the wrong person was responsible and I, I went crazy with revenge. Some bad things happened, and I was in a really bad place when we met. I had just lost my job at GH and you took a chance on me. You were like a shining light in the dark hole of crap that was my life at the time."

Patrick stood up again and Sabrina and Michael looked out at him.

Patrick sat down looking down at his feet.

Lucy waited a moment before smiling tearfully, "Okay. Now all that is left is the 'I do''s. Michael, do you take Sabrina to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Until death do you part?"

Michael smiled at Sabrina, "I do."

Lucy turned her head toward Sabrina, "And do you, Sabrina, take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Until death do you part?"

Sabrina looked at Michael, and opened her mouth to talk, but before she could say anything, Patrick stood up again.

Patrick sat down after a second.

After a moment, Sabrina looked back at Michael, "I do."

Lucy chocked back a tearful laugh, "Now is the time for the exchanging of the rings. Ned, the ring?"

Ned handed Michael the ring.

Lucy continued, "Michael, place the ring on Sabrina's ring finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Michael put the ring on Sabrina's left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucy looked at Felix, "Felix hand Sabrina the ring."

Felix handed Sabrina the ring.

Lucy said, "Sabrina place the ring on Michael's finger, and repeat after me. 'With the ring, I thee wed'."

Sabrina took the ring from Felix, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucy continued, "With the power vested in me by the state of..."

Lucy trailed off because she saw that Patrick had stood up, yet again.

Lucy, Felix, Sabrina, Michael, & Ned all looked in Patrick's direction.

As soon as Patrick saw all of their eyes on him, he sat back down.

Lucy continued, "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael, you may now kiss your bride."

Michael leaned into kiss Sabrina.

As they were kissing, Ned muttered, "Finally."

Lucy murmured to herself, "I _**finally**_ finished a ceremony."

When Michael and Sabrina broke apart, a smile spread across Sabrina's face.

Lucy said, "For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Quartermaine.

Everyone applauded, including Patrick.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael and Sabrina were sitting on the couch with Michael's arm around Sabrina's shoulder and their hands interlocked.

Tracy walked in and sat in the chair. Michael sat up and stiffened, "Tracy, whatever you have to say, we don't want to hear it."

Tracy said, "Trust me, you're going to want to hear this."

Michael and Sabrina looked at each other for a moment before Tracy said, "Sabrina is no longer unemployed."

Sabrina and Michael looked at Tracy for a moment in confusion before Sabrina said, "What?"

Michael looked at Tracy, "Sabrina doesn't work at ELQ."

Tracy said, "I'm not talking about ELQ or even being AJ's nanny."

Sabrina and Michael looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Tracy.

Tracy continued, "I'm talking about General Hospital."

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows at Tracy, "What are you talking about? I was fired after I came clean about drugging Ava."

Tracy said, "I know."

Sabrina asked, "Then how could I have my job back?"

Tracy got up, got a drink, and stood in front of the table behind the couch.

Sabrina and Michael got up and stood in front of Tracy.

Tracy continued, "You know that I am on GH's board."

Sabrina looked at Tracy, "Yeah...?"

Tracy continued, "I told them that the Quartermaines will pull all funding unless they gave you your job back."

Sabrina half-laughed to herself in shock, "Why would you help me and put yourself on the line for me? You don't like me."

Tracy looked at Michael, "Whether I like it or not, you're married to Michael. Which makes you a Quartermaine. Which makes you a part of my family. Now, as much as we yell and scream at each other, we have each other's backs, no matter what. 'Til the end."

A huge grin spread on Sabrina face, she ran to Tracy and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After a moment, Sabrina let go and walked back toward Michael, "I guess we're going to have to find another nanny for AJ."

Michael smiled, "I see how happy you are to be going back to work. So, hiring somebody else is well worth your happiness."

Sabrina smiled and kissed Michael on the lips.

* * *

Sabrina walked into GH in her scrubs for the first time in what felt like forever.

She walked up to the 10th Floor Nurses' Station.

Felix saw Sabrina, "Hey girl! I missed you." and pulled Sabrina into a tight hug, "I missed you too, Fe. But you're really gonna miss me if you don't let go."

With that, Felix released Sabrina, "Sorry. I'm just really glad to see you. It just feels like it has been a lifetime since we worked together." Sabrina smiled.

* * *

I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Sabrina sat in the courtroom next to Alexis, waiting for Sonny and Carly to show up.

Sabrina turned to Alexis, "Do you think that we will be able to keep AJ?"

Alexis picked up Michael and Sabrina's marriage certificate off of the table, "This, is your best bet."

Carly walked into the courtroom followed by Diane.

Carly looked at Michael for a moment before sitting at the table with Diane next to her.

Michael murmured, "If Sonny doesn't even show up, this will be too easy."

The bailiff walked out, "The case of Quartermaine v. Corinthos. The Honorable Judge Heller presiding."

Judge Heller sat down. She looked at the table with Diane and Carly, "Where is your client, Ms. Miller?"

Diane looked at Carly for a moment, "My client will be here momentarily."

Judge Heller looked at Alexis, "While we wait for Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Davis? You may begin."

Alexis stood up, and walked in front of the table that she, Michael, and Sabrina were sitting at. "Thank you, your Honor. This custody case is a complete waste of everyone's time. Michael and Sabrina are married and therefore can provide a healthy environment for the child in question to grow up in. Mr. Corinthos, who couldn't even be bothered to show up for these proceedings, is a violent mobster."

Diane interrupted, "Alleged. My client has never been convicted of any mob crimes."

Michael jumped up, "No, he just killed my father."

Alexis turned to Michael, "Michael. Sit down."

Sabrina pulled on Michael's arm lightly and pulled him back down.

Alexis picked up a paper from the table, "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine are married. I have their marriage certificate. Permission to approach, Your Honor?"

Judge Heller gestured, "Okay."

Alexis gave the paper to the bailiff.

After the judge looked at the papers, Alexis continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine are prepared to spend their entire lives dedicated to making sure that this little girl is raised the way she should be. Mr. Corinthos only sees his children as trophies."

Diane interrupted, "Objection. Opinion."

Judge Heller banged her gavel, "Sustained."

Sonny then ran into the courtroom. "Sorry I'm late your Honor."

Judge Heller's patience was wearing, "Sit down, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny took a seat next to Carly. Diane leaned over Carly and yelled/whispered to Sonny, "Where the hell have you been?!"

Sonny smiled slightly, "Winning the case."

He then pulled a piece of folded paper out of his jacket and handed it to Diane.

Diane unfolded the paper and read it.

Alexis sighed audibly, "Sometime today, Ms. Miller."

Diane stood up, "Your Honor, a new piece of evidence has just come to light. I request a brief recess to go over this new information with my client."

Alexis stood up, "Objection. This is not a criminal case."

Judge Heller sighed, "Overruled. A 5 minute recess."

She banged her gavel, walked off the bench, and walked into her chambers.

Alexis sighed and sat back down.

Sabrina turned to Alexis, "Should we be worried?"

Alexis looked at Diane, Sonny, and Carly whispering for a moment before looking back at Sabrina and Michael, "No. There is nothing that Diane could say that would make Sonny's home better than yours."

* * *

Judge Heller walked back in and sat down on the bench, "Ready to continue, Ms. Miller?"

Diane stood up, "Yes. Your Honor. I am going to make this short and sweet. Ms. Davis's whole argument about why Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine would provide a more stable home for Avery Quartermaine, correct?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Objection. Is this going somewhere?"

Judge Heller looked at Diane, "Is it?"

Diane said, "Yes."

Judge Heller sighed, "Well get to it. My patience is wearing. With _**both**_ of you."

Diane continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine aren't actually married because they are brother and sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter.

* * *

Alexis jumped up, "Objection! Ms. Miller is making baseless accusations about my clients without any proof!"

Judge Heller looked at Diane, " _ **Do**_ you have any proof?"

Diane walked to the table that Sonny and Carly were sitting at, "I have here in my hand, a copy of Mrs. Quartermaine's birth certificate."

Alexis said, "What does my client's birth certificate have to do with anything? I have a copy too. As well as their marriage license."

Diane interrupted, "Ah, you have Mrs. Quartermaine's _**adopted**_ birth certificate. I have a copy of her birth certificate with her biological parents listed. 'Mother: Lily Rivera. Father: Michael Corinthos Jr.'. Mr Corinthos is Mr. Quartermaine's adoptive father. Therefore, he cannot be married to his adoptive sister."

Judge Heller gestured to Diane, "Can I see this birth certificate?" not totally believing Diane.

Diane handed the birth certificate to the bailiff who handed it to the judge.

Judge Heller looked it over for a minute. "This does look legitimate."

Diane turned toward Alexis, "So Ms. Davis's claim that her clients can provide a more stable home because they are married is invalid, just like their marriage. Correct?"

Judge Heller put the document down, "That is correct."

Diane continued, "So, they have no basis for custody."

Alexis stood up once again, "Objection! My clients may not be married but they are still relatives to the child in question. They are both siblings to Avery."

Diane interrupted, "Ah! Your motion was that they were married, which is now baseless. Your Honor, all I am asking is that this little girl grow up with her father and not be robbed of raising his daughter twice, like he was with Mrs. Quartermaine—ah, I'm sorry, Ms. Santiago."

Judge Heller thought for a moment, "This is a messy custody case. Then again, most custody cases are. But, I don't think I have ever had one turn out like this. With the facts that I have, I have no choice but to approve Ms. Miller's motion. Avery Quartermaine is to go back to the full and legal custody of Mr. Corinthos, effective immediately."

She then turned to Alexis, "I will be sending someone from Social Services to get the child in a few hours. Can Mr. Quartermaine have her ready?"

Alexis fake-smiled, "Of course, your Honor."

Judge Heller turned to face both of them, "Good. Case dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N** : I am not sure how custody cases go exactly, so this may not be completely accurate.

Please review. I will post the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : I apologize for not updating for so long. All of the chapter are on my mom's laptop and she got a new job, so I haven't been able to get on it. So, because I made you wait so long, I will be posting 2 chapter back to back.

* * *

Alexis sat back down and whispered to Sabrina, "Did you know about this?"

Sabrina looked down and swallowed, "No. I've never even seen my biological birth certificate. I've only seen the birth certificate listing Gabriela has my mom and Alejandro has my father."

Sabrina walked over to Sonny's table, "Diane, could I see that?" pointing to her birth certificate.

Diane handed it to Sabrina and she walked back to her table.

Sabrina sat down with her mouth gaped open in shock as she read her birth certificate. "I can't believe this. I-I mean I know Diane read this, but I had this glimmer of hope that she was lying or i-it was fabricated or something."

Michael put his hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

Sabrina looked at Michael with her eyes glistening with tears, "Oh my god. I'm your sister."

She grabbed her purse and made a mad-dash out of the courtroom.

Michael looked at Alexis.

Alexis looked and Michael and grimaced.

Diane stood up and began to walk out of the courtroom with Sonny and Carly behind her.

Carly stopped when she was across from Michael, "Don't let how you feel about your dad stop Sabrina from getting to know him. He deserves to get to know his daughter. He's missed so much."

Michael flared his nostrils like he was going to say something, but just sighed deeply.

Carly looked at Michael sadly and walked out of the courtroom.

* * *

Sabrina walked into the Metro Court Restaurant and sat down at the bar.

She ordered a double shot of vodka and Carly sat down next to her.

Sabrina sighed, "Look Carly, I know that you are 'Team Sonny', so I really don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Carly said, "Look, I will just say one thing and then I will get out of your hair."

Sabrina looked at Carly, "What?"

Carly internally smiled at this little victory, "I know that Michael has probably told you some things about your father, but please give him a chance. He is not perfect, I'm not saying that he is. He definitely has his faults." Laughing lightly at the last part before continuing, "But he is a _**good**_ father. And he loves his kids. Unconditionally."

Sabrina sighed, "So, what are you saying Carly? That I should just ignore what Sonny does for a living and what he did to Michael's father just because he is my long-lost daddy?"

Carly sighed deeply, "Look, all I am saying is give it a chance. Get to know each other before you make any opinions about your dad. I'll leave you with that."

Carly got up off the bar stool and walked out of the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina walked into the Quartermaine mansion and Michael ran out of the living room and hugged her, "Sabrina! I was so worried! You didn't come home last night."

Sabrina pulled herself out of Michael's grasp, stood at an arm's length, and sighed, "I know. I just, I needed some time to process."

Michael sighed, "Where did you stay last night?! I called Felix and he didn't know where you were."

Sabrina sighed, "Did you tell Felix?" Michael sighed, "No. I told him that we had a fight and you stormed off."

A small smile spread across Sabrina's face, "Thank you."

Michael looked angry, "Don't thank me. It's just not my story to tell."

Sabrina gestured, "Let's go into the living room."

Sabrina sat down on the couch and Michael sat down next to her.

Sabrina started, "Look, I get that you're angry. But I-I just couldn't come back here last night."

Michael asked, "Where did you stay last night?"

Sabrina sighed, "I stayed at the Rendezvous Motel."

Michael held Sabrina's hand in his, "Look, what was said in court yesterday, it doesn't change anything."

Sabrina quickly ripped her hands from Michael's, "What?! What are you talking about?! It changes everything!"

Michael sighed, "No, no. We don't share blood or DNA. We aren't really related."

Sabrina looked at Michael in shock, "Not related?! We are! At least you aren't Sonny's biological son. But, we are siblings through adoption. We aren't even married. Us being siblings makes the marriage null and void."

Sabrina reached into her purse and pulled out her engagement and wedding band.

She put the rings into Michael's hand. "We aren't married. Take these and do something with them. Pawn them, save them, give them to someone else. I don't care. I just don't want to see them anymore. I-I just can't believe that all this time we were doing what we were doing and we are siblings. I-I have to go."

Sabrina picked up her purse and ran out of the Quartermaine's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : This was supposed to be a filler chapter inspired by aphass's review, but it is my longest chapter. Over 1,200 words!

These chapter always seem longer when I type them. Except for Chapters 8 & 9 which is why they were uploaded back-to-back.

Enough Author ramblings.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sabrina walked into GH and sighed nervously.

She walked up to Felix. Felix looked up at Sabrina, "Hey girl. What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sabrina was so nervous that she couldn't even laugh at Felix's joke.

Sabrina looked around for a second, "Can we talk for a minute? In private?"

Felix looked at Sabrina confused/concerned, "Sure. Let's go over there."

Felix and Sabrina walked to a discreet corner of the hallway.

Sabrina and Felix sat down on the bench.

Felix looked at Sabrina, "What's going on, Bri? Does this look that you're wearing have anything to do with why Michael called me all concerned last night?"

Sabrina sighed sharply, "Kinda."

Felix looked at Sabrina more concerned than ever, "Okay. Spit it out. Did Michael do something? 'Cause I'll kill him!"

Sabrina laughed lightly at this, "No, Fe. Michael didn't do anything. Not technically anyway."

Felix sighed, "Okay, I'm lost. Explain."

Sabrina sighed deeply, "It's what happened in court."

Felix said, "Oh right. Did you guys get to keep little AJ?"

Sabrina continued, "No. Sonny got her."

Felix's eyes got wide, "What? How could the judge think that that mobster is a better parent that you and Michael?"

Felix looked at Sabrina empty hand, "Wait. Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

Sabrina sighed, "The reason that I am not wearing my ring and why Sonny got AJ is because of something that came to light in court."

Felix looked at Sabrina with a 'wha?' look on his face, "What could have been said that would cause the judge to give custody to Sonny? Did he threaten her?"

Sabrina interrupted, "No, Fe."

Felix continued, "Did he blackmail her?"

Sabrina again said, "No."

Felix said, "Then, I don't get it."

Sabrina sighed, "It was something about me."

Felix said, "What could have been said about you that would make you not a good parent to AJ?"

Felix paused for a moment, "It was the drugging, wasn't it? Sonny's attorney said that you drugged Ava when she was pregnant and put AJ at risk, didn't she?"

Sabrina sighed, "Actually, no. That never came up."

Felix asked, "What then?"

Sabrina took a deep breath, "Sonny found my original birth certificate."

Felix looked at Sabrina confused, "Okay…?"

Sabrina continued, "And it turns out…"

Felix said, "Yeah…"

Sabrina sighed, "That I'm Sonny's daughter."

Felix stood up and shouted, "WHAT?!"

Everyone within earshot started staring at them. Sabrina looked around and put her head in her hands. Felix looked around sheepishly and sat back down after a moment. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Felix whispered, "What?"

Sabrina nodded her head, "Yeah. Apparently, I am the daughter of not one mobster, but two."

Felix looked at Sabrina, "Okay, I get the one mobster, Sonny. But who is your mother? I-it's not Ava, right?"

Sabrina laughed, "No. Thank god."

Felix asked, "Then who is?"

Sabrina said, "Uh, Lily Rivera."

Felix looked at Sabrina and Sabrina said, "I did some research last night. My mother is or was, I'm not quite sure, a member of the Rivera mob family, big here and in Puerto Rico."

Felix scrunched his face, "Wait, Rivera? As in Carlos Rivera? Are you two related?"

Sabrina smiled, "Thankfully, no. Rivera is a common last name in Puerto Rico. Carlos and I are only related through our relationship."

Felix said, "Well, that's good. I guess."

Sabrina smiled and half-laughed to herself, "Yeah, I guess."

Felix wrapped his arm around Sabrina and Sabrina rested her head on his shoulder, "Damn girl. I should have come to the courthouse. You could have used some support."

Sabrina sniffed, "Yeah, but all the support in the world wouldn't have prepared me for this."

Felix turned to face Sabrina, "Well, is there anything I can do?"

Sabrina sat up straight, "Actually, there is."

Felix took his arm off of Sabrina, "Name it. Name it and I will do it."

Sabrina sighed, "Run a DNA test."

Felix looked at Sabrina in confusion and Sabrina continued, "I-I need to make sure that this is real and Sonny didn't, or have his people, fake a birth certificate."

Felix smiled sadly, "Sure. I'll get a doctor."

Sabrina sighed, "Wait, I need to make sure that this test is real and it can't be tampered with."

Felix and Sabrina stood up. Felix said, "I'll get Lucas. He'll run the test and have Brad do the results himself."

Sabrina looked at Felix in confusion, "I said that I need to make sure that the results aren't tampered with."

Felix smirked, "Well, since Lucas, Brad seems to be on the straight and narrow."

Sabrina looked suspiciously, "Okay. If you say so."

Felix started to walk away from Sabrina, "I'll get Lucas. You call your dad."

Sabrina grimaced, "Could you not call him that?"

Felix tapped his index finger to his forehead, "Got it. Too soon."

Sabrina sighed deeply and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Sabrina sighed nervously looking at her phone when she heard the elevator ding and Sonny walk out, followed by his two frightening bodyguards.

Sonny walked up to Sabrina, "Hi. I'm here. What's going on?"

Sabrina sighed, "I need you to take a paternity test."

Sonny looked confused, "Why? You saw your birth certificate."

Sabrina sighed, "Look, I may not know you, but I know what you do. You have an ability and the resources to fake a birth certificate. That's why, I need a paternity test run. To make sure you are in fact my… biological father."

Sonny sighed, "Look, whatever you need."

* * *

Sabrina and Sonny sat in an exam room while Sonny's bodyguards stood outside the door.

Felix, Lucas, and Brad walked up to the door and the guards looked at each of their hospital ID tags.

Felix looked confused and a little frightened and Lucas turned to him, "You get used to it."

After all of them were in the room, Lucas closed the door and clapped his hands, "Okay. Let's get started."

Sabrina sighed nervously and Lucas said, "This is going to be very easy. We are going to take a blood sample and cheek swab from both of you and Brad will test your blood and cheek swab. If you are a match, this means you are father and daughter. If not, it means you are not. Now, let's get started."

Felix and Brad put gloves on and Felix took the blood samples while Lucas took the cheek swabs.

After they were completed and identified, they handed the samples to Brad.

Brad said, "I should have the results soon."

Everyone walked out of the exam room.

Once Brad and Lucas were alone, Lucas said, "Put a rush on it."

Brad winked at Lucas, "You got it."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_ :

Sabrina walked out of the locker room after finishing her shift.

She was walking to the elevator when Brad called, "Nurse Santiago."

Sabrina turned around and saw Brad walking up with an envelope in hand.

Sabrina looked at his hand, "Is that...?"

Brad nodded, "Yep."

Sabrina took the envelope and sighed deeply, "Thank you for getting this done so quickly."

Brad smiled and walked away.

Sabrina walked into the elevator and once the elevator doors were closed, she opened the envelope.

When she saw the results, tears welled into her eyes, "Oh, my god."

* * *

 **A/N** : I don't really know how paternity tests are run and there wasn't much info online about them without the mother. And they are not normally done in a hospital, but this is GH everything is done in the hospital. Including things that would normally be done in a doctor's office. I personally think that Lucas should've chose Felix and I may put that in a later chapter, but for now, Lucas is with Brad.

I will be answering review questions in the Author's Note in the next chapter.

* * *

Please review. I read every single one.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : I know that it has been over a month since I have updated and I apologize for that

* * *

I said in the last chapter that I would answer review questions in this chapter.

 **TerryGyima** : All will be answered in upcoming chapters.

 **SilverBellBaby** : When I am typing these chapters on my computer, they always seem longer. When I realize how short chapters are, I sometimes will post back-to-back chapters.

 **SilverBellBaby** : I really enjoy Felix and Sabrina's friendship both on the show and writing it. Expect more of them in future chapters. I see Felix as Sabrina's anchor/voice of reason especially when she is going through a hard time.

 **aphass** : I have plans to bring more characters into this story. Stay tuned.

I hope that I have answered everyone's questions that I could. Some I could not answer or they would spoil the story.

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and love. I read every one.

On to the story.

* * *

Sabrina walked into _Pozzulo's_ gripping the envelope in her purse.

She walked through the door and was met by Sonny's huge bodyguard, Max.

Sabrina sighed nervously, "Is Sonny Corinthos here?"

Max crossed his arms and his jacket rose, making his handgun visible, "Who's askin'?"

Sabrina swallowed hard, "Sabrina, uh, Santiago."

Max kept his position, "Is he expectin' you?'

Sabrina still had her eyes on Max's gun, "No. But he'll see me."

Max turned and muttered, "We'll see."

Max knocked on Sonny's office door and entered when Sonny said, "Come in."

Max poked his head in, "There's a Sabrina Santiago here to see you."

Sonny smiled, "Ah. Send her in."

Max gestured and Sabrina entered.

Sonny's smile became wider when he saw Sabrina, "Sit. Please."

Max discreetly exited and closed the door behind him.

Sabrina sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sonny's desk.

After a moment, Sonny said, "So, I take it you have the results of the test."

Sabrina sighed, "Yes."

She pulled the paper out of her and read, "'It is with 99.99% certainty that the child in question, Sabrina Santiago is the biological daughter of the father in question, Sonny Corinthos.'"

Sabrina looked up at Sonny and handed him the paper, "You can look, if-if you don't believe me."

Sonny waved his hand in front of him, "I don't need to. I never doubted that you are my daughter."

Sabrina sighed as she got up, "Look, I am your daughter in DNA only. I want nothing to do with you or your lifestyle."

Sonny stood up, "Sabrina, wait!"

Sabrina turned around just as she got her hand on the doorknob, "What?"

Sonny sighed, "Please. Just-just give me a chance. I am not a perfect man, far from it. But I would like a chance to get to know you. Be your dad."

Sabrina sighed emotionally, "I-I don't know."

Sonny sighed, "Look, just think about it."

Sabrina blinked the tears away, "Okay. I'll think about it."

* * *

Merry Christmas to all of my lovely readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Sabrina was on the couch in her apartment with a glass of wine in hand.

Felix walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, "Extra butter, just the way you like it."

Sabrina just kept staring at the TV, even though it was off.

Felix put the popcorn bowl in between them and Sabrina put a few pieces in her mouth.

Felix put his hand on her arm and Sabrina looked at him, "You have been like this since you got home. What is going on?" \

Sabrina sighed and put the wine glass on the coffee table, "I got the results today. Sonny is my father."

Felix looked at Sabrina, "Well, I thought that you already knew that. You're acting like this a revelation."

Sabrina sighed, "I went to Pozzulo's to tell Sonny and he said that he never doubted that he was my father."

Felix asked, "Why did that get you so upset?"

Sabrina sighed eyes welling with tears, "It's not that. It's what he said next. I told him that I was his daughter in DNA only. That I didn't want anything to do with him, or his lifestyle. He said that he wanted a chance to be my dad."

Felix took his hand and put it on Sabrina's, "Bri, I don't think that he did anything wrong."

Sabrina ripped her hand from under Felix's, "What? You are the one who is always making comments about him and people like him. What he does and stands for."

Felix sighed, "Look, I'm not changing my stance."

Sabrina interrupted, "Good."

Felix continued, "But…, he _is_ your father. What is the harm in getting to know him?"

Sabrina sighed, "Maybe." Sabrina and Felix leaned back on the couch.

Felix wrapped his arm around Sabrina, "You know, the sooner you listen to me, the better off everyone will be."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and smacked Felix's shoulder playfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy 2016! I had planned to post this chapter on New Year's Eve, but I completely forgot until now. So, here it is, two days late.

* * *

Sabrina knocked on the door of Sonny's house.

Philly answered the door, "Can I help you?"

Sabrina, slightly intimidated, "I'm, uh, I'm here to see Mr. Corinthos."

Philly looked at Sabrina up and down, "You are?"

Sabrina cleared her throat, "Sabrina. Uh, Santiago."

Philly stepped aside, "Come in. Is Mr. Corinthos expecting you?"

Sabrina gripped the shoulder strap of her purse, "No. No he isn't, but he'll see me."

Philly stepped into the living room, "Boss, Ms. Sabrina Santiago is here to see you."

Sonny, who was sitting on the couch next to Carly stood up, "Send her in."

Philly gestured for Sabrina to come in.

Sabrina walked through the door and a smile spread on Sonny's face, making his dimples more prominent. "Sabrina! Come in."

Sabrina smiled slightly, "Thank you."

As Sabrina reached the couch, Sonny said, "Philly, this is my daughter, Sabrina Santiago."

Philly said, "Nice to meet you Ms. Santiago. Boss." and walked out of the room.

Sonny gestured to the couch, "Please. Sit."

Sabrina cleared her throat, "Uh, Carly, do you think you could…?"

Carly raised her hands, "Say no more. I'm gonna go to the Metro Court and meet with Lucas."

Sabrina and Sonny both laughed uncomfortably for a moment before they both sat down.

Sabrina sighed, "So…"

After a moment, Sabrina continued, "How did you get my birth certificate? My original, with my bio parents, that is?"

Sonny said, "I hired a PI. Sam Morgan. The truth is, I wanted to see if there was anything that Diane could use against you in court. The last thing I expected Sam to find was that I am your father."

Sabrina stopped for a moment, "Sam? Patrick Drake's girlfriend, Sam?"

Sonny thought for a moment, "Yeah, they are dating, yeah."

Sabrina's eyes got wide and quietly said, "Oh my god."

She suddenly got up, "I-I have to go."

Sonny stood up, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned when she was in the doorway, looked at Sonny, "Yeah." and left quickly.

* * *

Sabrina knocked on Patrick's door.

Patrick opened the door, "Sabrina? What are you doing here?"

Sabrina on the verge of tears said, "Did you know?"

* * *

I feel like such an evil person. I hate cliffhangers as a reader, but love writing them. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I hadn't realized that I hadn't updated in so long. I will try to post another chapter in the next few days.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go.

* * *

Patrick looked at Sabrina in confusion, "What?"

Sabrina said again, slowly this time, "Did. You. Know."

Patrick looked at Sabrina, "Okay. I still don't understand what you're talking about?"

Sabrina sighed and quickly said, "Did you know that Sam was investigating me?!"

Patrick stepped aside, "Ah, come in."

Sabrina angrily walked in.

When they were in front of the couch she turned to face Patrick, "DID YOU?!"

Patrick sighed admittingly, "Yes."

Sabrina raised her hand and gave him and swift slap to the face.

Patrick held his face where Sabrina had slapped him.

Patrick looked at Sabrina and Sabrina said with tears welling in her eyes, "How long? How long did you know that Sam was investigating me?"

Patrick sighed, "I was there, Sabrina. When Sonny asked her to investigate you."

Sabrina sighed, "But did you know what she found? That-that she knew that Sonny was my-my father?"

Patrick looked down, "Yes."

Sabrina's eyes widened, "What?"

Patrick continued, "I was with Sam when she found your original birth certificate."

Sabrina swallowed hard, "How long ago was this?"

Patrick sighed deeply, "3 days before your wedding."

Sabrina silently gasped as she choked back tears, "You've known for over three weeks and you never said _**anything**_?!"

Sabrina continued after a moment, "Oh my god. That's why."

Patrick looked at Sabrina confused, "Huh?"

Sabrina sighed again on the verge of tears, "That's why. At the wedding. You kept standing up. You were going to say that weren't you? That me and Michael are siblings."

Patrick said in a voice just above a whisper, "Yes."

Sabrina threw her arms down, "Well, then why?! Why didn't you? Why didn't you say something? Something to stop me from making a complete idiot out of myself?!"

Patrick looked Sabrina in the eye, "You really wanna know?"

Sabrina nodded and Patrick continued, a little teary-eyed himself, "I have caused you so much pain over the past few years. First, everything after our wedding, stringing you along for almost a month, choosing Robin. I know that I broke your heart. And after losing Gabriel, I-I just thought that you deserved some happiness. Even though every part of me was dying to tell you about Sonny, but I just couldn't do it. I saw you with Michael and it seemed like for the first time since our wedding, you were happy. Truly happy. And I just, I just couldn't bring myself to ruin it."

Sabrina sighed again, more tears coming to her eyes, "So, you thought that it was a better plan for me to marry my brother?!"

Patrick stuttered, "O-okay. I didn't think that part through."

Sabrina interrupted, "But you knew this was going to come out. It wasn't like other secrets in this town. That have a chance of _staying_ secret. This was going to come out in court. You knew that. I-I just don't understand why you didn't tell me to save me this shock and embarrassment."

Patrick swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

Sabrina laughed bitterly, "Yeah, well. Sorry doesn't hack it. Not this time."

Sabrina sniffed her tears back and stormed out.

* * *

That was my first time really writing an emotional scene. I hope I did a good job.

* * *

Please review. I read each and every one.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabrina looked in the mirror in her apartment fixing her hair nervously.

Felix walked out, "Okay, Bri. Calm down."

Sabrina walked toward him, "I can't calm down, okay. I am really nervous. Like really nervous."

Felix sat Sabrina down at the desk, "Look it is just a dinner with your family."

Sabrina sighed, "It's not just _a_ dinner with my family. It's the _first_ dinner with my _new_ family. The first impression."

Felix grabbed Sabrina's hands, "Look, just be yourself, and they will love you."

Sabrina sighed, "But, what about Morgan? And Dante? They didn't support Michael taking Avery, and I was helping him. What if-what if they hold it against me?"

Felix said, "Shh, shh. Does Michael have a relationship with them?"

Sabrina swallowed and thought for a moment, "Dante, yes. Morgan, barely. But, not because of Avery or the custody case, I mean not really.

Sabrina's speech sped up, "It was more because Morgan knew that Sonny shot AJ. And then drugged him. But, _**I**_ outed him."

Felix said, "But, they both have a relationship with Michael. So why would they hold it against you?"

Sabrina sighed, "You're right. I don't know what I would do without you." Felix laughed as he pulled Sabrina in for a hug, "Well then, thank god you never have to find out." Sabrina pulled out of the hug and narrowed her eyes at Felix before smiling and laughing herself.

* * *

Sabrina knocked on the door and sighed deeply.

Max opened the door, "Ms. Santiago. Come in.

The boss has been expecting you." Sabrina smiled, "Thanks Max."

Sabrina shook her head and thought to herself that she would never get used to this. Being called 'Ms.' while entering her father's house, her father being called 'Boss'. Or even the fact that Sonny Corinthos was her father.

Max led Sabrina into the living room and announced, "Sabrina is here, boss."

Sabrina walked into the living room and hugged Sonny.

Sabrina sat down on the couch and surveyed the room. The only people there so far were Sonny, Carly, and Avery.

Basically, all of the people Sabrina had met before, with the exception of Michael, were already there.

When Sabrina's nerves started to get the best of her, Felix's voice ran through Sabrina's head, "" _They will love you. Just be yourself."  
_

There was a knock at the door. _  
_

Morgan walked through the door. "Mom. Dad."

After Morgan hugged his parents, Sonny put his hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Morgan, this is your sister, Sabrina."

Morgan extended his hand out.

Sabrina shook Morgan's hand.

Morgan said, "It's nice to meet you. Well, for real."

Sabrina smiled and laughed slightly, "You too."

Morgan sat down next to Sabrina.

Neither quite knew what to say to this new family situation.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

A moment later, Dante walked in with Lulu and Rocco.

Rocco ran up to Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her leg.

Sabrina reached down and her hands touched Rocco's on her leg and looked at Dante and Lulu uncomfortably, smiling slightly, not quite knowing what to say.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Dante said, "I guess the little guy knows his long-lost aunt."

Everyone chuckled at Dante's comment.

Sonny hugged Dante. "Dante, this is Sabrina, your sister."

Sabrina and Dante shook hands.

Sabrina turned toward Lulu and reached her hand out.

Lulu didn't reach her hand out, instead she wrapped her arms around Sabrina.

Sabrina was so surprised that her arm was still extended out for a handshake.

Lulu said, "We're family. We can hug. We can skip the awkward handshake."

Dante smirked at his wife, "And go straight to the awkward hug?"

Lulu let go of Sabrina and glared semi-jokingly at Dante.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Lulu took Rocco upstairs to sleep.

Lulu and Sabrina were standing on the patio, each with a glass of wine in hand.

Lulu asked, "So, how are you doing?"

Sabrina took a sip of wine, "Fine."

Lulu said, "Okay. I know that we just met, but I can see through BS. It's a Spencer thing. I know that any new family can be a lot to handle."

Sabrina laughed, "Okay. You got me. Before I came here, I was so nervous that no one was going to like me. My best friend told me 'Just be yourself. They will love you.'" But that didn't stop me from pacing around my apartment like a crazy person."

Lulu and Sabrina laughed.

* * *

 **A/N** : Dante hadn't slept with Valerie at this point.


	16. Chapter 16

Sabrina knocked on the door and Max opened the door, "Ms. S. Come in."

Sabrina walked into the living room.

Sonny met Sabrina and hugged her.

They sat on the couch.

Sabrina sighed, "So…"

Sonny mirrored, "So…"

Sabrina laughed, "I, uh, I was doing some looking online."

Sonny braced himself, "Okay. And?"

Sabrina sighed, "I was wondering about my mother. I really couldn't find much about her. You would be surprised how many Lily Rivera's there are."

Sonny smiled a little and pointed his index finger at Sabrina, "Ah. I knew you were going to be asking more questions about your mother. We, ah, we met because her father and I were, ahem, rivals. Your mother and I, our marriage wasn't a marriage of love, but more like a business arrangement."

Sabrina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

Sonny continued, "A friend of mine, Stone Cates…"

Sabrina's eyes lowered, "As in the _Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing_ at GH?"

Sonny nodded sadly, "Yes. Long story short, I did some not-so-legal things to pay for Stone's medical bills after his death and I was arrested. And Lily went to her father and he agreed to help me stay out of prison if I married your mother."

Sabrina nodded and Sonny continued, "So, I agreed to marry your mother. But the truth is, I was in love with someone else. And your mother saw that and asked if I wanted a divorce."

Sabrina asked, "Did you, divorce?"

Sonny shook his head, "No, but only because I was afraid of what her father would do. I took your mother on a honeymoon and when we were there, Brenda, the woman that I was in love with, followed me there. We, Brenda and me, were trapped in an avalanche. And we reconciled. I was going to ask your mother for a divorce, but she told me she was pregnant, with you. I knew that I needed to do right by the baby, by you."

Sabrina sighed, "So, how did it go from my mom telling you she was pregnant to me being raised by another family in Puerto Rico?"

Sonny continued, "I'm not quite sure. Um, Lily's father, your grandfather, thought that I wasn't living up to expectations. So, he planted a bomb in my car."

Sabrina eyes widened, "Oh my god."

Sonny continued, "We were at Luke Spencer's club celebrating the pregnancy, when she went to the car to get something, I-I don't even remember what now. But, when she turned the ignition, **_BOOM_**!"

Sabrina wiped her eyes, "Wow."

Sonny sniffed and wiped his own, "It wasn't until after that, that I realized how much I loved your mother."

Sabrina swallowed, "Wow. Uh, wait a minute."

Sonny looked confused, "Yeah?"

Sabrina continued, "If my mom died, when she was first pregnant with me, how am I here?"

Sonny sighed, "Yeah. That's the one thing that I can't wrap my head around either. After your mother died, or I thought she did, I went to Puerto Rico to tell Hernando, Lily's father, what happened. He had a heart attack when he found out he killed his daughter and you. He killed himself right after that."

Sabrina asked, "So, Lily must've survived. Or I wouldn't be here."

Sonny paused for a moment, "I've been thinking recently, did Hernando know and have Lily when I went to talk to him. I don't think so because he wouldn't have had a heart attack or killed himself."

Sabrina sniffed, "So, where is she? _Where_ is my mother? Is she dead? Is she alive?"

Sonny sighed, "I don't know. I don't have any answers. But, look, Lily's death changed me forever. And I _always_ think about her. I don't have the answers of what happened to Lily or where she is now, but know you are my daughter and I love that you are a part of Lily."

Sonny sniffed before continued, "You are the only part of Lily that I have left."

Sabrina smiled sadly, "Oh, Sonny." before embracing Sonny in a hug.

* * *

Sabrina walked into her apartment and put her keys on the table, "Fe? You here?"

Sabrina sighed heavily, still taking in all of the information that Sonny had given her.

Felix came out of his bedroom, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded as tears began to well in her eyes. "Come here girl."

Felix wrapped Sabrina in a hug.

After a moment Sabrina and Felix sat down on the couch, "What happened?"

Sabrina sighed with her hands barely touching in her lap, "I just came from Sonny's."

Felix sighed and looked at Sabrina concerned, "What happened?"

Sabrina took a deep breath, "He told me. All about my mother and their relationship."

Felix looked at Sabrina to continue, "He and my mother only married so that he wouldn't go to prison. My father was in love with someone else, but she was in love with him. Heh. Like mother like daughter, huh?"

Felix gave Sabrina a sympathetic look and Sabrina sniffed before continuing, "My grandfather, the great Hernando Rivera said that he would make all of the evidence and witnesses disappear if he married my mom. He did."

More tears welled into Sabrina's eyes, "But, she saw it. She knew that Sonny was in love with someone else, but Sonny stayed with her because he was afraid of what Hernando would do. He even took her to a ski resort where this, 'other woman' followed them and they were trapped in an avalanche. They reconciled and he was going to ask my mother for a divorce. But, before he could, my mother had news for him. She was pregnant. With me."

Felix took one of Sabrina's hands in his own, "What happened next?"

Sabrina continued, "He decided to be a good husband and a good father and stay with my mother. But Hernando didn't like it. He felt that Sonny was failing as a husband, so what do men like that do? They have them killed. He had a bomb put in Sonny's car. They were at some club that Luke Spencer used to own, celebrating the pregnancy and she went out to the car for something, turned the ignition and boom."

Sabrina sighed emotionally before continuing, "The car went up in flames and me and my mother were presumed dead."

Felix scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "But you're not. You're here."

Sabrina said, "I know. And you know what the worst part is? Sonny didn't even realize how much he loved my mother until she was dead. She never knew! How much Sonny loved her. GOD! It sucks."

Felix asked, "So what happened? How did you and your mom survive the explosion? Did Hernando hold you two captive and she secretly gave you up?"

Sabrina sighed, "I don't know. Sonny doesn't know."

Felix thought for a moment, "Well, why doesn't Sonny just go ask Hernando? See if he had anything to do with it."

Sabrina blinked, "He can't. Hernando is... dead."

Felix threw his hands up, "He killed him?! I mean I'm not one to defend mobsters and what they do, but, in this case, I can kinda see why."

Sabrina smiled slightly at Felix's comment and sighed, "No. Not-not exactly."

Felix looked at Sabrina confused and she continued, "After my mother died, Sonny went to Puerto Rico to tell Hernando. When he found out that he killed his daughter, and me, he had a heart attack."

Felix asked, "So, the heart attack killed him?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No. He killed himself."

Felix wrapped Sabrina in a hug, "God, Bri."

Sabrina rested her head on Felix's shoulder and sniffed, "Now, I don't know if my mother is alive, or dead. If she knows where I am, that I am okay. I just might not ever know."

* * *

I don't know if I have all of the information correct I used Sonny and Lily's wikia pages for what Sonny said to Sabrina. So I apologize if this is not 100% accurate.


	17. Chapter 17

Sabrina came into the living room with her robe on.

Felix got off the couch, took a cup of coffee off the table, and handed it to Sabrina, "You look like you could use this."

Sabrina half-smiled, "Thanks Fe."

Sabrina sat down on the couch, leaned back, took a sip, and sighed deeply.

Felix turned to Sabrina, "How you doing, girl?"

Sabrina sighed, "I've been better."

Felix grimaced, "I know. You know, I think that marrying your brother might just be the most insane thing that has ever happened in this town. And based off of what Carly has told me, that's really saying something."

Sabrina shook her head and half-sarcastically, half-wholeheartedly said, "Thanks, Fe."

Felix got up off of the couch and opened the apartment door to get today's _Port Charles Press_.

Felix's eyes widened as he read the headline and folded the paper in half.

Sabrina looked around the living room, "Felix, have you seen the newspaper?"

Felix played coy, "Nope. Haven't seen it. We must've been missed today."

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows, "Isn't it in your hand?"

Felix looked at his hand and then at Sabrina knowing he was caught.

Sabrina asked, "Why don't you want me looking at today's paper?"

Felix walked back over to the couch, unfolded the paper, and handed it to Sabrina. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Felix said as she handed the paper to Sabrina. Sabrina's mouth opened slightly as she read the headline. ' ** _Mob Incest: Long Lost Corinthos Daughter_ ' _Marries_ ' _Adopted Quartermaine Brother_** '.

Sabrina threw the paper on the table, "Awesome."

Felix said, "Girl, don't worry. It's just Julian Jerome's paper. He may be 'out of' the game, but he probably still enjoys making Sonny's life hell. Legally, this time."

Sabrina smiled slightly.

Sabrina and Felix sat back down on the couch.

Sabrina sighed, "I-I guess this is what my life will be like now."

Felix wrapped his arm around Sabrina's shoulder, "I got your back, girl."

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but this was the final chapter. :( I have already begun writing a sequel and will post a chapter in this story when the first chapter has been posted.


End file.
